Kejadian Setelah Acara Wisuda
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: kejadian setelah acara wisuda yang membuat Hinata memerah ketika mengingatnya. R&R please and DLDR!


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Happy Reading minna-san^^_

Di taman universitas _Konoha University _yang luas ini, terlihat seorang cewek berambut indigo panjang duduk di bangku taman sendirian. Angin membuat helaian demi helaian rambutnya menari dengan bebas. Wajahnya berseri-seri menatap sesuatu yang ada ditangannya, meskipun di sertai rona merah wajahnya. Di sinari dengan cahaya matahari senja yang tenang. Entah apa yang dilakukannya disini. Padahal ini sudah sangat lewat jam kepulangan sekolah.

Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Itu lah nama cewek itu. berkali-kali dia menepuk pipi _chubby-_nya. Merasakan sesuatu yang sepertinya menurutnya adalah sebuah mimpi.

**Hinata POV **

Kami-_sama_, ini bu-bukan mi-mimpi kan? Aku sudah berkali-kali men-_check_kertas ini hingga lecek. Sungguh aku tidak percaya akan hal ini. Kira-kira, apa yang ingin dia sampaikan? Salam perpisahan kah? Mengingat kami sebentar lagi akan melepas bangku perkuliahan, menyandang gelar sarjana. Atau dia ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini? Ah, kenapa aku berfikiran negatif gini?

Jika itu terjadi, aku berharap itu akan menjadi perpisahan terindah di dunia. Perpisahan yang takkan kulupakan seumur hidup. Dan jika dia memang benar ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan ku, aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

"Naruto-_kun.._"

**Hinata POV End **

Dilihatnya sekali lagi kertas itu. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Tatapan terkejut dan tak menyangka.

_Hinata-chan… _

_Temui aku di taman belakang universitas ini _

_Besok sore setelah acara wisuda._

_Ada hal penting yang ingin ku sampaikan. _

_Naruto _

.

Kini, Hinata berlari sekuat tenaga. Tidak perduli dengan rok _dress-_nya yang mengibar-kibar oleh angin. Dia ingin tepat waktu ke tempat tujuan. Taman belakang universitas.

**Hinata POV **

Astaga, kok bisa telat begini? Duh, pasti karena kebanyakan ngobrol sama Sakura-_chan _dan Ino-_chan._Hinata _no Baka_! Kok bisa lupa gini, sih? Sudahlah, yang penting aku harus sampai di taman secepat mungkin!

Oh tidak! Naruto-_kun_ sudah sampai. Pasti dia kelamaan nunggu. Ayolah Hinata, sedikit lagi kamu sampai!

**Hinata POV End **

Hinata semakin menambah laju larinya ketika dia sudah melihat pri berambut kuning jabrik dari kejauhan.

"Na-naruto-_kun_!" teriak Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan malu-malu nya Hinata langsung menghadap ke arah Hinata dan memamerkan cengiran lebar khas nya. Hinata memberhentikan larinya dan memandang Naruto dengan wajah sedihnya.

"_A-arigatou_, Naruto-_kun_. A-aku menerima se-se-semua ini dengan la-lapang dada. Aku tau ka-kamu akan mengakhiri h-hu-hubungan kita kan? Tenang saja, a-a-aku tidak akan me-menangis." Hinata sudah langsung memberi rentetan kata yang tidak di mengerti Naruto. Terlihat jelas, wajah Naruto menampakkan raut kebingungannya.

Naruto menatap mata Hinata dengan tatapan heran. Di jelajahinya seluruh bagian Lavender itu. Lalu, dia terkekeh pelan.

"Hahaha, Hinata-_chan_. Aku tau kita ini masih saling menghindar karena kamu menghilangkan semua data skripsi terakhir ku. Tapi, tujuanku mengajakmu kesini bukan karena itu. a-aku… " tiba-tiba saja Naruto ketularan gugup dari sang kekasih, Hinata.

"Aku?" kali ini Hinata yang kebingungan.

"A-a-aku m-ma-mau…"

"Mau apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

"M-ma-ma-ma-mau…"

**Naruto POV **

Aduh, kok bisa gagap begini sih? Padahal tadi pagi aku kan sudah latihan sama _Kaa-san_. Ayo dong Naruto! Kumpulkan semua keberanian! Kamu harus bisa! Hanya ini kesempatan mu.

Pelan-pelan aku mengambil kotak merah beludru kecil dari dalam celana hitam ku. Baru saja menggenggam kotaknya sudah buatku mati kegugupan. Apa lagi menyatakannya di depan Hinata-_chan_? Aku tidak mau mati karena gugup melamar seorang cewek! Kan nggak elit kalau nanti di _headline _koran di tuliskan 'SEORANG PEMUDA WISUDA MATI DALAM KEADAAN GUGUP KARENA MELAMAR KEKASIHNYA'mau taruh dimana wajah ganteng ku ini? Sudah-sudah, ini bukan lah waktunya untuk menarsiskan diri.

**Naruto POV End **

Sudah berjam-jam dia menunggu Naruto untuk berbicara, tak kunjung juga. Kesabarannya pun habis sudah. Dia pun meninggalkan sang pacar dengan raut wajah kesal. Sudah capek berlari-lari, sekarang di kacangi. Apa tak kesal?

"_Will you marry me, Hinata-chan?!"_ teriak Naruto.

TAP!

Hinata dengan tiba-tiba memberhentikan larinya. Sekejap saja, wajahnya merah seperti darah. Merah padam. Rasanya ingin pingsan, kakinya bergetar lemas. Hinata lagsung melihat Naruto yang tak jauh darinya. Naruto terlihat sedang menyembunyikan rona merah yang sama hebatnyadengan Hinata di wajah rubahnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. 'Apakah Hinata-_chan _menolak?' batin Naruto. Dia berusaha untuk memasrahkan diri kepada Kami-_sama_ tentang keputusan selanjutnya. Tangan nya gemetaran di kantong celana nya. Masih mengenggam kotak kecil itu.

GREP!

Naruto membuka matanya secepat mungkin. Rsanya seperti mimpi, itu menurutnya. Dia masih tidak percaya kalau Hinata memeluknya. _Wait_! Memeluknya? Berarti…

"_Y-yes, I wi-will, Naruto-kun." _

Hinata menerimanya.

Naruto membalas pelukannya dan sesegera mungkin ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil itu. Membukanya dan menyematkan cincin emas putih ke jari manis Hinata.

"_Arigatou, _Hinata. Aku harap kamu jodohku dan kita hidup bersama hingga raga tidak lagi dihuni oleh jiwa."

"Aku juga, Naruto-_kun."_

.

_Many years later…_

"_Tou-san _pergi dulu! _Jaa_!"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah dengan jas dan tas kantornya. Mengendarai mobilnya menuju perusahaannya. Kini, dia menjabat sebagai seorang _boss_ yang dia bangun dari nol itu, Uzumaki _Corp. _

"_Jaa_!" sahut seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo dan ber-_iris _biru sambil melambaikan tangannya, Uzumaki Kumei.

"_Kaa-san! _Aku ingin menagih janji _Kaa-san._ Ceritakan kepada Kumei bagaimana caranya_ Tou-san _melamar _Kaa-san_" kata Kumei.

BLUSH!

Hinata, tetap lah Hinata. Dia tidak mau menceritakan kisahnya agar dia tidak pingsan di depan anaknya.

**The End **

Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Menurut author, cerita ini membuat author melayang ^^ sudahlah, langsung di review yaa!


End file.
